LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Tuesday 5 October 2010 * Alexandra Park: male Firecrest still 16:20 with Goldcrest, Treecreeper and Blue Tits along old racetrack close to junction with cricket pavilion car park approach road (Bob Watts). * Brent Res: 1st w Little Gull still, late Swift still (3 dates in Oct), 11 Snipe, 46 Swallows South, 60+ House Martins feeding, 48 Chaffinch, 3 Siskin (Andrew Verrall). * Bulphan Fen: possible White-tailed Eagle west at 0912 (RBA); Red Kite over Bulphan Village, 3 Common Buzzard in the area (LondonBirders Yahoo group). * Crayford Marshes: fem Marsh Harrier flew south-east, 3 Bar-tailed Godwits, Curlew, 8 House Martins, c30 Swallow, 50+ Snipe, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). * Fairlop Waters: 5 juv''' Black Tern''' at the boating lake all morning (BAbel) Present until 5pm, when flew off south (ABell/TLeaderman) (Via RedbridgeBirdwatching) * London Wetland Centre: 36 Wigeon, 2 Kestrel, 28 Common Snipe, Skylark south-west (lacking rectrices), 93 Swallow south, 76 Meadow Pipit S / SW, 2 Ring Ouzel, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Nuthatch (LWC website). * Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black Tern juv and a Little Gull (1st W) N basin mid am. Also Yellow Wagtail then flew to KG VI res. 6 Mistle Thrushes high SE, (FJM) * Tate Modern: SE1: Firecrest in birches at east end of building, also Chiffchaff 13.05 (Simon Fogg). * Trent Park: 1 fem/imm Ring Ouzel showing well in Elder and Hawthorn near to entrance of Water Grdn 10:31 - 10:42 hrs - my first record locally for several years! (Robert Callf). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-10:00): Ring Ouzel '''(in hawthorn in broom fields early doors 06:45), possible one east of Alex, f '''Common Redstart '''just south of Long Wood, 2 Stonechats, 1 Wheatear (all broom fields), 2 Redwing, 14+ Song Thrush, 10+ Mistle Thrush, Blackbird and many Robin, 3 Nuthatch (a flats mega, east end of Long Wood, in with tit flock also containing 1 Goldcrest, several Chiffs), c.100 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Siskin (south), Redpoll (north), 10 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Linnet, Greenfinch, Reed Bunting, 8+ Chiffchaff (2 singers), 3 Goldcrest, 10+ Skylark, 15 RN Parakeet, 35+ Swallow (south and east), 5 Collared Dove, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, G & GS Woodpecker, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 3 Heron, Little Grebe, 3 Shoveler, 1 Pochard and t'others (56 sp Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). * Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 7 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 8 Blue Tit, 1 jay, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 8 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). * Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: no sign of recent White-winged Black Tern at Serpentine, Longwater or Round Pond; 20 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, 22 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Gull, 15-20 House Martin, Meadow Pipit over, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw in trees nr Round Pond, flock of c30 Goldfinch north (Des McKenzie, Jamie Partridge, Noel Lever). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Stonechat along the main bridleway, 1 Little Owl, 30 Swallow & 5 House Matin over mainly north, 7 Jay, several Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 8 Grey Heron (JR). * South Lodge Farm (Enfield): 2 Yellow Wagtail feeding amongst horses 11:37 - 11:47; 10+ House Martin; 4 Swallow (Robert Callf). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 23 Cormorant, 10 Tufted Duck, 4 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Ring-necked Parakeet, 25 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, c15 Long-tailed Tit (John Watson). * Staines Moor: Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Stonechat, female, Kingfisher, 10 Chiffchaffs in with tit flocks. 50+ Swallows moving S in small groups till 1pm (FJM). * Totteridge & Whetstone LU station: 4 House Martins north at 10:00 (Katy M). * Totteridge Valley & Darlands Lake: 3 Mandarin, 3 Teal, 6 Mallard, 3+ House Martin, 20+ Swallow, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 7+ Jay, 6 Rook, 12+ Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 115+ Starling, 3 Chaffinch (Steve B). * Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 3 Redwing (two, together over Allotments 07:37 hrs, 1 Sidhil's Field) - my first of the autumn; 3 Mistle Thrush on ploughed field (Robert Callf). * Walthamstow Filter Beds: Rock Pipit, f Wheatear, leucistic Starling, 7 Swallows thru South, 3 Grey Wagtails (Dan Barrett). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 (ad) Mediterranean Gull on pitches with gull flock at 0650, also 1 Lapwing trying to land, 3 Redwing, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 4 Grey Wagtail over, 6 Pied Wagtail in 3 small groups passing through South, 50+ Meadow Pipit around the long grass with additional groups dropping in from the East throughout the morning, 4 Siskin over East, 6 Linnet over long grass ditched a few times then flew off East (N.Smith). Monday 4 October 2010 * Beddington SF: 3 '''Lapland Bunting (Birdguides). * Brent Reservoir: 1st w Little Gull 3rd day, 11 Snipe, 135 House Martins and 19 Swallows South, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Andrew Verrall). * Crayford Marshes: fem Marsh Harrier a.m., 3 Bar-tailed Godwit on foreshore near barrier, Greenshank, Curlew, 4 Yellow-Legged Gull, 2 Snipe,18 Swallow, 24 House Martin. (Kev Jarvis). * Greenwich Park: Late afternoon: 1 Pied Flycatcher with 1 Spotted Flycatcher, also good views of 1 Ring Ouzel, in the W part of the park on slope. Also small nos of Chaffinches W and Chiffchaff singing (Joe Beale). * Hyde Park: White-winged Black Tern still present 08.45 feeding on Serpentine and resting in usual place on posts near bridge. Also 50+ House Martin (R. Ayers); tern still present c13:00 (Noel Lever per DMc). * Rainham Marshes: Osprey south over Thames toward Dartford Marshes 09:03, Brambling (only second at the site this year), House Martin x Swallow hybrid around visitor centre with many Swallows, a few House Martins and one Sand Martin, 3 Bar-tailed Godwits, Greenshank, 9 Yellow-legged Gulls, plus Common Seal on mud on opposite bank (Howard Vaughan, Dominic Mitchell, Dave Smith et al). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-10:00): Ring Ouzel '''(probably female, but very elusive east of Alex in scrub), 2 Stonechat (broom fields still m/f), 6 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, c.10+ Blackbird, many Robin, Lesser Whitethroat (possibly 2, scrub east of Alex), 3+ Blackcap, 6+ Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (east of Alex), Long-tailed Tit, Great Tit, Blue Tit, 1 Redpoll over, 2 Linnet, 10+ Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 6 Swallow (feeding south of Long Wood), 11+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 10 + Skylark, 2 Heron, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Shoveler (3m), 3 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, c.10+ Common Gull, c. 20 Ring-necked Parakeet (16 in one flock going north), and the usuals (48 sp Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 '''Pied Flycatcher '''in trees between Chats Paddock and railway lines (1610). 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Swallow South, 100+ Meadow Pipit East end of long grass, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 30+ Goldfinch (flock). 1 (m) Sparrowhawk, 1 Reed Bunting heard calling in long grass, 1 Jay, 1 Jackdaw. (N.Smith) * Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 11 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 6 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 8 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). * Canons Farm: 6 Golden Plovers circled field south of farmhouse 5.20pm-5.23pm, trying to land a couple of time but put off by Black-headed Gulls and flew SW (another probable flew north). Also Northern Wheatear, 3 Little Owls, 33+ Skylarks, 2 Rooks, 6+ Meadow Pipits, Yellowhammer, Pheasant, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaffs, Grey Heron, 3 Pied Wagtails, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4+ Stock Doves, Rose-ringed Parakeet, Song Thrush and 2 bats (David Campbell). * Fulham Reach (Thames): 1 Coot (1st since spring), 1 juv Great Black-backed Gull (Nathalie Mahieu). * Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls on Thames foreshore by O2 Arena at low tide (16.30) * High Barnet: Buzzard over near Barnet Hospital, soaring high, then did long swoop NE. (My first on home patch). (Geoff Crabtree). * London Wetland Centre: Peregrine Falcon, 17 Common Snipe, Skylark west, 2 Swallow, 8 Meadow Pipit, 16 Chiffchaff (LWC website). * Paddington Green: 4 Egyptian Goose high east 09:10, Peregrine Falcon p.m., Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, 2 Jay (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 House Martin & 1 Swallow over, 1 Meadow Pipit over, Jay, Jackdaw, influx of Chaffinch noted & 7 Grey Heron (JR). * Richmond Park: around the 'Bog' (NE of Holly Lodge) at about 2pm - loose flock of at least 40 Meadow Pipits, in bracken and rushy grass; 4 Skylarks. (Stefan Czapski) * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 23 Cormorant, 8 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 14 Ring-necked Parakeet, 12 House Martin NW, 2 Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c20 Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow, c30 Starling (John Watson) * Vauxhall BT (Yesterday): pr Peregrines - male very vocal, from 4:50 - 6pm chased only 2 pigeons that passed but they got away, it then flew off in Brixton direction - female stayed till after dark - today not present (Michael Mac). * Vauxhall Park: 6pm 1 Grey Heron over to Battersea Park and 1 Jay (Michael Mac). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Brambling, heard calling, in amongst Chaffinch flock; 18 Linnet; 3 Swallow, together (Robert Callf). * Woolwich Ferry (9am): 3 Common Terns (Michael F). Sunday 3 October 2010 * Alexandra Park: '''Firecrest calling from Conservation Area near approach road to cricket pavilion car park 0750. Also 30+ House Martins, 12+ Swallows, Jackdaw (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). * Brent Reservoir: juvenile Little Gull & Common Swift (AGV per AS) * Crossness: Marsh Harrier '''over Barking Bay in morning, juvenile '''Little Gull, juvenile Arctic Tern, juvenile Black Tern, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 adults + 1sr winter), presumed adult Herring x LBB Gull hybrid, c30 Common Terns, Ruff, 7 Blackwits, Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, 81 Swallows south, 60 House Martins south, 14 Mipits south (John Archer, Ian Miller, Kev Jarvis). * Hyde Park: juv White-winged Black Tern feeding and perched in usual position on Serpentine until 10:10 at least; also 1 House Martin over the Serpentine (Ian Strickland). * Brent Cross: juv Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 10 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen 2 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 5 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, Blue, Great and Long-tailed tit flock (mostly Long-tailed) 1 Jay, 4 magpie, 1 carrion Crow, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) + 4 House Martin 17.00 * Bushey: possible Firecrest heard calling briefly from a private garden along Haydon Road a.m. (Des McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). * East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Common Terns (juvs). 1 juv Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Swallows. (Gary A James). * Horsenden Hill: Little Grebe (David Howdon) * Ingrebourne Valley: Marsh Harrier,Whinchat,14 Snipe,3 Siskin,Golden Plover,R N parakeet and Wigeon.(Shaun Harvey) * Limetrees Park golfcourse (Northolt):4 juv Mute Swan. Sparrowhawk (sat on mound), Kestrel, Skylark, 5 Swallow S, 7 House Martin S, 10 Pied Wagtail (playing field), 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Jackdaw, 13 Linnet (Neil Anderson) * Northolt, A40 Western Avenue (near Polish War Memorial): 1 small falcon (probably Merlin) being mobbed by Carrion Crows - couldn't stop driving to check! (Roger Dewey) * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Grey Wagtail, 63 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 34 Herring Gull - (couldn't pick out any YLG), 7 Grey Heron (inc a rather melanistic looking individual), Jackdaw, Jay & Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes: 11 Shelduck, 7 Pintail, Marsh Harrier, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, Golden Plover thru, 4 Dunlin, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, 75+ Swallows, 10+ House Martins, 1 Sand Martin (most hirundines flying south), Whinchat, 5 Common Chiffchaffs (Dominic Mitchell). * Rotherhithe: 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull on River Thames east of Greenland Pier 4.45pm with large numbers of Black-headed Gulls (Richard Bonser). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 26 Cormorant, 12 Tufted Duck, 6 Black-headed Gull, 6 House Martin, c10 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tit, c12 Goldfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Tylers Common: Wheatear and 20+ Meadow Pipits (Colin Jupp). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-13:00): No conclusive sightings of Ring Ouzel but two possibles Long Wood before the kick ball crowds arrived, 2 Stonechat, 10 Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush, m Wigeon on the Alex first thing (until 3 idiots with binoculars etc.did what a large dog had failed to do, and off it went - thanks to Marco Johnston for the spot, and I'll have another one of those patch tick thingies please, kerching! #111), Teal (Paul Ferris), 2 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler (nearly back to their pristine best), 4 Pochard, 1 + Yellow-legged Gull (in another early morning get together of hundreds of birds), Common Gull, 24 + Meadow Pipit, Tree Pipit (h SSSI, possibly one in Alex scrub) Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 9+ Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Linnet over, 6 Lesser Redpoll (south), Goldfinch, Chaffinch etc. 3 + Skylark, Hobby over Wanstead Park and over Alex later, 2 SParrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 22+ Swallow (SE), 2 House Martin (SE + 20 feeding over Heronry), Heron and others (54 sp NC/Marco Johnston/Steve Thorpe/Stuart Fisher) * Wormwood Scrubs: LNHS walk- 2 Canada Geese, 2 Chiffchaff, 10 LT Tit, 6 House Martin, c.20 Mipit, c.15 Goldfinch, 4 Jackdaw, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Greenfinch, 17 Swallows, 1 Red Admiral and 2 Common Lizards (M Bourne, R Nuttall, Anders, et al) Saturday 2 October 2010 *Woodlands farm Trust 2 Mallard,3 Moorhen,Green,Greatspotted,Woodpeckers,Chiffchaff,Goldfinch 20+,2 Mistlethrush,Peregrine Falcon,Jay,Grey Wagtail.Ron Turner. *Alexandra Park: Firecrest male still singing from Conservation Area just west of station 7am. Also fem type Stonechat (1st of year), 2 Whinchat, fem type Reed Bunting perimeter of cricket pitch, Skylark on cricket pitch for 1 hr+, lots of Blackbirds and Song Thrushes, 12+ Meadow Pipits, 20+ Siskins west (6, 14), 200+ House Martins, 20+ Swallows by 945am (Bob Watts, Stuart Harrington, Alan Gibson). *Brent Reservoir: juvenile Little Gull present all morning, also Common Swift, 340+ House Martins through, 10 Swallows, 11 Siskin & 3 Jackdaw (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: 1st winter male Common Redstart with obvious white secondary panel south of Canons Farmhouse briefly c.10.55am, Brambling, 21+ Siskins, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2+ Pied Wagtails, c.35 Skylarks, 20+ Meadow Pipits, 5+ Yellowhammers, 125+ Linnets, 100+ Chaffinches, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaffs (1 singing), 4 Rooks, 2 Pheasants, Kestrel, 60+ House Martins, c.20 Swallows, Nuthatch, 2 Common Gulls, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3+ Stock Doves, Song Thrush, 3 Green Woodpeckers (David Campbell, Steve Gale, Paul Goodman and Mark Stanley). *Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl 07:00 - 07:30. (Steve Carter). *Crossness: Manx Shearwater on Thames 10:45 and drifting east toward Belvedere, juv Black Tern, c20 Common Terns (all juvs), Yellow Wagtail south, Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 9 Blackcaps, c20 Chiffchaffs, Goldcrest, Stonechat, 36 Swallows south, 58 House Martins south, 34 Meadow Pipits south, 7 Black-tailed Godwits, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, 3 Ringed Plovers, Kingfisher, 14 Gadwall, 20 Shoveler, 8 Jays (Kev Jarvis, John Archer, Ian Miller). *Erith: Manx Shearwater off yacht club this p.m. (see Crossness and Rainham reports) (Birdguides). *Five Oaks Lane Scrubland, Chigwell: Wryneck, Yellow Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Kestrel, Swallow, 5 Pheasant (DEH) *Hampstead Heath, Parliament Hill (0745- 1045) Woodlark and Skylark(S) also 800 Swallows and 500 House Martins, 300 Chaffinches, 150 Greenfinches, 40 Siskins, 1 Brambling, 15 Song Thrushes, 200 Meadow Pipits mostly (S) 10 Alba Wags ( Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: juv White-winged Black Tern showing well for its 7th day at Serpentine to 08:50 at least; also House Martin, Grey Wagtail, 9 vocal Song Thrush flying between trees (presumed migrants), Lesser Whitethroat with tit-flock, Jackdaw in trees at Longwater Sanctuary East (Des McKenzie); tern still present 10:45 at least (Birdguides). Also 5 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk + 3 Jackdaw over (Neil Anderson). Tern still present 17.00, Kingfisher also (Adrian Platt) *Leyton: Many Chiffchaffs (20+) on Leyton Marsh and the Waterworks N.R. m Ring Ouzel in hedgerow/Brambles on South-east side of the South-east bed at Waterworks, Cetti's Warbler, 4 Wigeon. (Paul Whiteman) *Richmond Park: 1''' Ring Ouzel''' male in Hawthorn Valley near Cambrian Gate late pm. (Tim Howard) per FJM. *London Wetland Centre: 2 Ring Ouzel at Entrance Lake; also 22 Wigeon, 65 Gadwall, 100+ Teal, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 8 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Manx Shearwater drifting downriver off Stone Barges 11:30 (seen earlier at Crossness) and then in Aveley Bay until at least 2.15 pm, when appeared very weak and under attack by gulls (Ruth Barnes, Phil Street, Joan Thompson, Dominic Mitchell et al). Also six Yellow Wagtails over (DMi) and Black Redstart on footpath near the green factory downstream from the stone barges (JT). *Staines Reservoir: Black Tern, juvenile Little Gull '''(10-11.00am) (Neil Randon). *Wanstead Flats: '''Short-eared Owl over Wanstead Park a.m. On several occasions, last seen flying east, 4 Yellow Wagtail over, at least 2 Ring Ouzel in wooded area east of Alex Pond 10:35 - 1 probable dived into Long Wood c.07:00, 3 Stonechat, 4 Goldcrest, 200+ Swallow and 100+ House Martin through, 3 Reed Bunting SE, Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, 4 Grey Wagtail (s), 2 Pied Wagtail, 15+ Meadow Pipit, c.20 Skylark, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, Yellow-legged Gull (in large evening feeding flock on the footy pitches and north of Long Wood, + Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Herring and Common Gull, but mainly Black-headed Gull, 10+ Chiffhcaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Common Whitethroat (S Fisher, Nick Croft, Tim Harris and Birdguides - over 60 sp seen today on the flats alone!). *Wanstead Park (11:30-18:00): Short-eared Owl in Bush Wood (S Fisher see above), Hobby (TH), 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Old Sewage Works) in with large mixed tit flock, with numerous Chiffchaff and the occasional Willow Warbler, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing (east), Reed Bunting (west), 47 Gadwall (mainly on Ornamental Water), 15 Tufted Duck, 10 Pochard (Heronry), Kingfisher (Seen on Perch, the Roding and the Ornamental Waters so, 1, 2, 3 birds?), Grey Wagtail, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk, 3 Grey Heron (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Stuart Fisher) *Blackheath: Wheatear (John Archer) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 13 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 12 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 3 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 14 Blackbird, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 8 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 7 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Dagnam Park LNR: 5+ Skylark, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 Swallow, 10+ Siskin, 12+ Meadow Pipit all S; also 10 Song Thrush (including 1 singing & 3 high over calling), 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 9 Jay (including 3 fairly high SW), 10 Goldfinch, 1 Linnet, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers & 3 Green Woodpeckers, fem Pheasant (Colin Jupp). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 80 Teal, 33 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 97 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Pheasant, Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 70 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Swallow, Reed Bunting, 3 Linnet. (DEH) *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Common Tern, 6 Chiffchaff (1 ringed), 4 Blackcap (James Lowen) *Fulham Reach: 1-2 Sparrowhawk (1 mobbed by Starlings by cemetery 9.30am, 1 by Hammersmith Bridge 10.30am), pr Peregrine Falcon late pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hemans Estate Community Garden (Stockwell): 1 Greenfinch on bird feeder (Michael Mac). *Lonsdale Road Res: Teal, elusive Reed Warbler on western edge, not much else (M Bourne). Better around 5pm, between showers - missed the Reed Warbler, but brief views of a Kingfisher at the southern end, and at least one Goldcrest in the northern corner - both site ticks for me (Rich Petley). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon (prob m) in area a.m. followed by a pair p.m., Grey Wagtail (DMc). *Parliament: Jackdaw over south calling @ 7.15 also 7 Meadow Pipits over, Chiffchaff- Victoria Park Gardens.(Dave Morrison). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Peregrine Falcon, 2 Yellow Wagtail (SBC). *Roding Valley Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Swallows, Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrushes, 6 Jays (Alan Hobson). * Ruislip Woods - Bayhurst Wood: evening - Tawny Owl, Little Owl, lots of rain and very few moths (David Howdon & Andy Culshaw) *South Norwood CP (08:30-10:30): female Pintail still present, 1 Whinchat, 1 Redwing (my first of autumn), 100+ House Martins, 10+ Swallows, 15+ Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, 6 Cormorants, 2 Kestrels, several Meadow Pipits passing overhead, 1 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff (John Birkett). *Staines Moor: 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear (Neil Randon). *Totteridge Valley: c15 House Martins, 4 Meadow Pipits, 3 Skylarks, 2 Song Thrush,1 Swallow moving through plus Chiffchaff and Sparrowhawk: also 3 Commas and 1 Small White(John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Ruff, 2 Wigeon, Peregrine, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 4 Buzzard, Little Owl, Tawny Owl, Chiffchaff, 2 Tree Sparrow, large movement of Swallow/House Martin (Steve Blake) *Willows Farm: 4+ Yellow Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet, c50 Meadow Pipit (Steve B) *(Little) Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Jay, Green Woodpecker, c12 Greenfinch, c8 Goldfinch, 5 Swallow (Charlie Farrell) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Corn Bunting (heard calling), c16 Meadow Pippit, 5 Swallow, c30 Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) 8 Jay together (large flock for here!) 2 Grey Wagtail commuting overhead and a couple of late swallows (M Bourne and Neville) 1 Skylark, 1 Peregrine low over long grass and headed West,11 Linnet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Reed Bunting. 1 Mute Swan and 2 Canada Goose North. LNHS Scrubs walk is tomorrow, meeting at East Acton tube at 9am. Friday 1 October 2010 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: juv White-winged Black Tern still showing well at Serpentine to 10:20 at least (6th day); also 329 Greylag Goose, 6 Greylag x Canada Goose, 70 Canada Goose, 15 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, 17 Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie); tern still present this afternoon (Birdguides); tern still at 13.00. (S Haslem.) still present at15.00, small numbers of Swallow's over Serpentine (G Francis) . 3 Goldcrest in trees near west side of Serpentine Bridge at 0700, seen whilst I was searching for juv White-winged Black Tern '''which eventually showed at 0720 (KB.); tern still present 17:00 (Noel Lever per DMc). *Rye Meads RSPB '''Garganey showing well from Draper Hide (Birdguides). *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:00): m and f Stonechat, Ring Ouzel (reported diving into Long Wood by Harry and Barry, Lee Valley birders) and a couple of suspects early dawn, Wheatear (Tim Harris), 5 Redwing (Coronation Plantation), Song Thrush, 12+ Mistle Thrush, c.30 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 12 Chiffchaff, 52 Swallow south (including one flock of 42), c. 20 House Martin (hirundines actually going south -ish!), Skylark, 100s Starling, Reed Bunting, 10+ Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 9 RN Parakeet, 2 Heron, Snipe (heard early in the broom field), Pochard, Shoveler, G & GS Woodpecker, 52 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, 30 + Herring Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (+ numerous juvs in early morning feeding flock on footy pitches by the pavilion), Common Gull, Greater Black-backed Gull, BH Gull, Cormorant, 3 Sparrowhawk (including one very reddish female - not from these here parts), Kestrel and others (53 sp.NC/Tim Harris et al). *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0724 (Bob Watts). *Arrandene & Totteridge Valley: Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Swallow. Jay, 20 Canada Goose - Darlands Lake: 3 Mandarin, 3 Teal, Mallard, 2 Moorhen, Goldcrest, Black-headed (Steve Blake). *Brent Reservoir: 15 Snipe, 16 Wigeon, 340+ House Martins South and 42 Swallows South before rain (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 25 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 3 Ring-necked Parrakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 5 Curlew, Common Buzzard, Black-tailed Godwit, c60 Dunlin, 85 Redshank, 18 Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 53 Swallow, 14 House Martins (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Reach: pr Peregrine Falcon all day (Nathalie Mahieu). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: 1 Cormorant over in the rain at 5:50pm - still looking for the Little Egret or Osprey (Michael Mac) = 'Archived News'